


Undelivered [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sasha wrote many letters over the span of the rest of her life.There was, of course, no reliable way to make sure they reached their intended recipients, but she wrote them all the same.This was the first.[A recording of a fic by ExLibrisCrow]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 4





	Undelivered [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undelivered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057016) by [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/undelivered.mp3) | **Size:** 1.11MB | **Duration:** 1:25min

  
---|---


End file.
